The present invention relates to a memory device with a reduced cycle time.
Generally, a memory device can not operate at a higher speed than that specified by the cycle time. Accordingly, a memory device used in a system which must be operated at a high speed, must have a shortened cycle time. A memory device with shortened cycle time is expensive, however.